Superhero
by purpleraxn
Summary: ¿Qué harías si leyeras la historia con el amor de tu vida en unas cartas? SwanQueen.
_¿Si recuerdas que toda una clase estuviste observándome? Era en cuarto año. El profesor Harris se paró frente a la pizarra, faltando cinco minutos para el cambio de hora, y se cruzó de brazos mirándote, entonces me giré y te vi. Estabas medio babeando. Y el profesor Harris dijo algo que aún me sigue causando gracia. Él dijo:_

 _\- Swan, o dejas de babear o voy a llamar a portería. No necesitamos más inundaciones, y menos con su baba._

 _Y te sonrojaste y yo te sonreí. Creo que en ese entonces todos ya lo sabían, hasta el profesor Harris, incluso yo. Se te notaba, Emma, y se sentía raro, pero bonito. Muy bonito._

 _La tarde siguiente yo volvía caminando a casa cuando me alcanzaste, ibas en esa bicicleta amarilla despintada que ya te quedaba pequeña. Tenías una gorra con un Bugs Bunny en la parte de atrás que tú llevabas hacia adelante, el cabello te caía a los costados y tenías una coleta baja. Tu cabello iba enmarañado y brillante. El verano te sentaba bien._

 _\- Hola._

 _\- Hola, Swan – te sonreí porque, ¡para qué mentir!, me encantaba cómo te sonrojabas cada vez que te sonreía._

 _Ibas medio parada, las rodillas dobladas y pedaleabas de vez en cuando, me mirabas mucho y yo sonreía mucho._

 _\- ¿quieres ir al patio de comidas del centro comercial el sábado?_

 _Y esa fue tu invitación aquella tarde. Te dije que sí, me sonreíste, tus mejillas se llenaron de rojo y me dijiste hasta mañana. Era jueves, y cuando te fuiste rogué porque todo fuera rápido y al día siguiente te viera en clase de nuevo y por fin el sábado amaneciese._

 _El viernes tuvimos gimnasia, me sonreíste todo el rato y yo jamás sentí ese ardor en el pecho. Teníamos una cita no llamada cita y tú me sonreías como si fuese lo más hermoso del mundo._

 **A veces quiero regresar a esos días, ¿sabes? Porque los extraño. Los extraño mucho.**

 _Para el atardecer me volviste a alcanzar con tu bicicleta solo que yo no iba sola, Robin y Killian me acompañaban, así que sólo pasaste y me levantaste la mano. Y me sonrojé y Robin rió, Killian dijo algo sobre ti y yo sólo pude seguirte con la vista cuando te perdiste tras los rayos de sol._

 **Muchas veces llegue a tener miedo de que tuvieras un accidente.**

 _Llegué a casa y mamá me preguntó qué tal el día. Papá me felicitó por el nueve en ciencias y el diez en literatura. Y pensé en ti cuando llegue a mi cuarto. Tu sonrisa surcó mi cabeza y suspiré. ¡Vaya adolescencia!_ **Aunque, créeme, aun suspiro con el corazón acelerado al recordar tu sonrisa, al verla. Aun suspiro al pensar en ti.**

 _El sábado por la mañana fuiste a casa, sobre las diez, mi madre me preguntó un montón de cosas al verte en la entrada con esa camiseta de Superman y los jeans sueltos, tenías una trenza larga y un broche negro en un lado, sosteniéndote el flequillo. Esa bolsa llena de dibujos colgando se veía chistosa colgando junto a tu cadera. Eras una hípster de lo peor._

 **Nunca pensé que ibas a estar tan hermosa, eres hermosa, pero ese día… de solo recordarlo los ojos se me han llenado de lágrimas por el remolino que arrasó mi pecho.**

 _\- ¿por qué no me dijiste ayer? – preguntó, acomodándome la chaqueta azul, esa que tanto te gustaba._

 _\- No lo sé. Es sólo un almuerzo. Es muy simpática – te defendí una vez más, porque, Emma, tu mereces que todo el mundo cuide de ti._

 _\- Vale… hablaremos cuando vuelvas – y me besó la frente._

 _Fui al patio de atrás a despedirme de papá y volví contigo. Me saludaste con naturalidad, pero te veía nerviosa, tenías las mejillas rojas. Hablamos bastante en la ida, llevabas tu bicicleta a un lado y me contabas su historia. Me hablaste de tus padres, de que ibas a tener un hermano. Y tu sonrisa era genuina al recordar al pequeño que vendría al mundo._

 _Me quedé junto a ti mientras le echabas el candado a tu bici, y me sonreíste._

 _\- ¿vamos? Quiero una hamburguesa con mucho tomate._

 **Eres única, Emma, única.**

 _Caminamos por las tiendas, me dijiste que tenías que comprarle un regalo a tu padre por su cumpleaños. Te dije que mi cumpleaños era en invierno y murmuraste un…_ _ **quizás te guste un par de guantes…**_ _y quise decirte que con que me desearas un feliz cumpleaños y me sonrieras me era suficiente._

 _Quedamos en que el lunes iría contigo a buscar los tres autos de colección que estaban en exhibición. Nunca pensé sentirme tan excitada por algo, y aún eran las once de la mañana de un sábado y yo ya estaba pensando en el lunes._

 _Corriste mi silla y fuiste por dos hamburguesas, una Sprite para mí y tú te trajiste una Coca-Cola._

 _\- ¿no eres alérgica, no?_

 _\- Para nada… sólo a los hámsteres._

 _\- ¿hámsteres? – y reíste en medio del patio de comidas y mucha gente se dio vuelta a vernos._

 _\- Es en serio…_

 _\- Es raro – dijiste, tus ojos brillaban en éxtasis._

 _\- Tú llevas un broche que no combina con tu camiseta, eso es raro._

 _\- ¡oye!_

 _Te sonreí y le eche un sorbo a mi bebida. ¡JODER ERAS HERMOSA EMMA!_

 _Terminamos de almorzar mientras conversábamos, pediste dos bebidas más y me obligaste a guardar mi dinero porque dijiste que si pagábamos juntas traería mala suerte a nuestra posible amistad. Lo que tú no sabías era que yo jamás quise una amistad contigo, Emma, y ahora creo que sólo debimos quedar como amigas. No ir más allá, no arruinarlo todo._

 _Caminamos de nuevo afuera y te desilusionaste al ver a una señora pasar con los cochecitos de colección. Te dije que encontraríamos algo mejor. Te colocaste la gorra que traías dentro del bolso. Tenía el signo de Superman en la visera y me eche a reír. Dijiste que amabas los superhéroes y yo quise decirte que tú me parecías una superhéroe, que quería que fueras mi superhéroe._

 _\- ¿Qué más traes ahí?_

 _\- No te lo diré a menos que vengas conmigo al parque._

 _Era una cita, Emma, fue la mejor de todas. Nunca podría reemplazarte, claro que no. Ni a ti, ni a tus citas, ni a cada idiotez que decías._

 _Me dijiste que subiera a tu bicicleta, en la parte de atrás y yo me negué. Me llamaste miedosa y recibiste un golpe en la visera de la gorra. Reíste y yo reí y termine aceptando. ¡Emma hiciste que subiera sobre las patas traseras de tu bici!_

 _\- ¿estas lista?_

 _\- Emma, ya me subí aquí. No me hagas retractarme – te pedí, prendida de tus hombros._

 _Me pillaste desprevenida cuando arrancaste y enrede ambos brazos en tu cuello, mi cabello cayó sobre tus hombros y echaste a reír una vez más._

 _\- No te vanaglories, Swan. Me voy a vengar – te dije al oído antes de recuperar el equilibrio y prenderme de tus hombros._

 _La gente nos seguía mirando y nosotras seguíamos siendo nosotras, tú seguías siendo tú aunque el mundo estuviese desmoronándose a nuestro alrededor. Pero dejaste de ser tú cuando yo desmoroné nuestro mundo._

 _Pedaleaste lento, no me querías asustar. Hablamos durante el camino al parque y me contaste que tu mejor amiga se había ido a Ohio el mes anterior. Te dije un lo siento y asentiste._

 _Baje de tu bici, aun prendida de tus hombros y deje que avanzaras una vez que comencé a caminar. Fuimos debajo de esos enormes árboles, donde el mundo parece detenerse. Y ese día no fueron los árboles lo que detuvieron mí tiempo. Fuiste tú. Recostaste tu bici contra el tronco y tú te echaste al césped._

 _\- No pensarás que yo voy a hacer eso, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Vamos, no hay nada._

 _Y una vez más cedí a tus caprichos y me acomode como pude la falda de bolados antes de sentarme y comenzaste a hablar de nuevo. ¡No parabas!_

 _\- ¿te gusta el maní? – preguntaste y meneé la cabeza - ¿sí o no?_

 _\- No lo rechazo, pero no es mi favorito._

 _\- Da igual – te retiraste de la guerra y sacaste dos barras de maní -. Las hizo mamá. No tienen drogas o algo por el estilo – dijiste mirándome a los ojos. Y volví a ceder. ¿SABES CUANTAS VECES CEDI A TI PORQUE TE AMABA, EMMA?_

 _\- Está rico – dije con el sabor seco del maní llenándome la boca – mamá hace tartas de manzanas deliciosas. Un día tienes que probarlas._

 _\- ¿y tú sabes cocinar algo?_

 _\- Sé hacer varias cosas, pero me falta aprender mucho – me encogí de hombros y asentiste, tus ojos mirando los rascacielos frente a nosotros._

 _\- ¿qué hace la gente con tanto dinero? – fruncí el cejo y elevaste el mentón – ahí está tu respuesta. Buscar más dinero._

 _\- Es su meta, supongo._

 _\- ¿cuál es tu meta?_

 _ **Besarte.**_

 _ **Besarte.**_

 _ **Y besarte de nuevo.**_

 _\- Supongo que ser profesora en alguna Universidad y viajar, hacer muchas cosas divertidas._

 _\- Vaya… te veía como abogada o algo así._

 _\- Para corruptos ya está el gobierno, yo no quiero ser una más – dije mientras doblaba el envoltorio de la barra de maní y lo guardaba en mi bolsillo._

 _\- Yo quiero ser un Superhéroe – dijiste y creí estar hablando con un niño de cinco años -. Quiero ser policía, o alguna de esas cosas._

 _Volvimos en tu bicicleta, el camino a casa se hizo eterno y lo agradecí porque volvimos jugando a veo, veo. Te gané siete a cuatro. Y te excusaste diciendo que por ir manejando no podías ver bien. ¡Ni que fuera un auto!_

 _Mamá estaba en la ventana cuando llegamos, ella cree que yo no la vi, pero lo hice y sonreí cuando me gire a ti._

 _\- ¿quieres entrar?_

 _\- Tengo que volver, mis padres querían que los ayude a limpiar el techo que se llenó de hojas. Y tengo que bañar a mi perro. Otro día tal vez._

 _\- Está bien._

 _¿Recuerdas que te quedaste sentada de costado en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados? ¿Y que yo estaba frente a ti con las manos unidas al frente? No querías irte, no quería que te fueras. Nos miramos por un rato y al final te subiste y me agitaste la mano seguido de un_ _ **hasta luego**_ _y partiste._

 _Mamá me preguntó infinidad de cosas sobre ti y contesté con todo lo que tú me contaste. Emma, creo que hasta mi madre se enamoró de ti._

 _El domingo estuve arreglando el jardín delantero cuando pasaste con un grupo de chicos en bici, me levantaste la mano y yo sonreí. Mi madre me miro con los ojos entornados y me puse roja._

 _\- ¿va a venir algún día a casa?_

 _\- Quizás el lunes venga. Me ha pedido que la acompañe a buscar un regalo para su padre. Le diré vengamos cuando salgamos de la escuela._

 _\- Bien…_

 _Y no dijimos nada más mientras acomodábamos las orquídeas._

 _Esa tarde en el centro comercial fue un desastre, ¿recuerdas? Revolviste cinco tiendas y no llevaste nada. La mala leche que una de las vendedoras traía en la cara te hizo hacerle sacar quince corbatas en vano y no compraste. Y salimos de allí mientras tú le decías "…_ _ **que no me han gustado las corbatas porque su cara es tan larga como ellas y quiero algo único para mi padre"**_ _Creo que nos maldijo o algo así, tú reíste y te encogiste de hombros mientras entrabamos a la confitería. Compré unas golosinas y seguimos nuestro andar. Le compraste un tintero y yo una gorra de béisbol a la que le hice grabar SWAN en color rojo con bordes amarillos como tu remera de Superman._

 _Volvimos a casa y mamá nos preparó jugo de limón con algunas galletas. Aún recuerdo con claridad como cerraste los ojos cuando se te cayó un poco de jugo en la playera de flores, luego los abriste y apretaste los labios antes de soltar un_ _ **mierdasantamadredecristoporqueami.**_ _Y me reí, Emma, me reí porque tú eres eso que te provoca reír de alegría al saber existes, porque dices idioteces y haces feliz a la gente sin importarte nada._

 _Te ayude a limpiarla y luego te despediste, dejaste tu regalo en casa y dijiste que lo llevara a la escuela al día siguiente. Que llevara mi gorra también porque volveríamos a tu casa a entregarle los regalos. Y mi madre estaba feliz._

 _Al día siguiente conocí a tus padres. David me recibió con una sonrisa simpática, Mary… ¡tu madre parecía un globo a punto de estallar! Sentí las patadas de tu hermano cuando apoye la mano y empecé a hablarle. Tus papás dijeron que le caí bien. Volvimos a casa, te quedaste un rato y planeamos que el sábado iríamos al cine y aceptaste que yo pagara las entradas. Mi padre le dijo algo a mamá cuando pasé como flotando hacia mi cuarto. ¡Todos lo sabían, Emma!_

 _Todos sabían que yo me había enamorado perdidamente de ti, que tú darías la vida por mí si fuera necesario, que serías ese superhéroe que tanto esperé y que juntas nos pondríamos contra el mundo si se ponían contra alguna de nosotras._

 **Y te confieso que estoy llorando mientras rio y escribo esto. La lapicera se me ha quedado sin tinta por quinta vez.**

 _Un mes después me quedé a dormir en tu casa. Tu hermano había nacido el fin de semana de cuando tu padre cumplió años. Dos semanas antes, pero estaba tan sano y hermoso. Se parecía a ti. Las fotos de ese día están todas en la caja debajo de mis zapatos, junto a todas las demás fotos que tenemos. Me quedé y cuidamos de tu hermano hasta que caímos dormidas junto a la cuna. Despertamos todas contracturadas, y reímos al oír a tu hermano reírse entre sueños. Esa mañana de viernes volví a casa y mamá me hizo una revisión mejor que las que mi pediatra solía hacer._

 _\- El hermano de Emma es hermoso, mamá._

 _\- Me lo has repetido quince veces – me contestó mientras seguía recortando dibujos._

 _\- Se parece a Emma._

 _Y dejo las tijeras y los moldes en la mesa y me miró, y la miré y suspiró._

 _\- ¿estás segura que el hermano de Emma es hermoso o quieres decirme que Emma es hermosa?_

 _Y me sonrojé tanto que creí que mi cara se iba a incendiar. Y no contesté, solo la ayude a recortar los dibujos aquellos para el comienzo de clases._

 _Viniste la tarde del sábado a casa y fuimos a mirar una película al sótano. Pero nos quedamos con la película a la mitad porque te llamo la atención la pila de vinilos que asomaba debajo del televisor, elegiste uno y lo pusiste._

 _Me tomaste las manos, Emma, y me enseñaste a bailar a tu modo mientras me sonreías. Quería hacer que te quedaras para siempre conmigo esa noche, quería que no tuvieras que nombrar a tus padres y que se había hecho tarde. Te quería conmigo._

 _Mamá fue a parar al sótano donde yo jugaba con el vinilo. Me toco el hombro y me gire, sus ojos marrones iguales a los míos estaban llenos de alguna luz extraña._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Negué con la cabeza, mis ojos volvieron al vinilo: - No, nada._

 _\- Venga, cariño, me tienes que contar todo._

 _\- No sé qué me pasa – había susurrado antes de echarme a llorar con el pecho lleno de miedo._

 _Mamá me abrazó fuerte y besó mi cabello alborotado._

 _\- Tranquila, que todo está bien._

 **Nada estaba bien, Emma. Porque tú sí, tú sí sabías que querías, cómo, por qué… y yo… yo no sabía si después de la barra de maní que me diste, éste me gustaba o no. No sabía si me gustabas demasiado o ya era amor. Eras mi mundo, Emma. Y el verte ir me dolía tanto, así fuera cuando nos separábamos al llegar a mi cuadra cada tarde después del colegio. Me dolías, Emma. Me dolías demasiado.**

 _No llamaste a casa al día siguiente, apareciste sobre las ocho y me pediste jugo de limón. Tu bici la habías tirado en el jardín del frente y tú nunca tratabas así a tu bici así que supuse que algo andaba mal. Tus padres se habían enojado contigo, diciendo que pasabas demasiado tiempo conmigo y no sé cuántas cosas más ¡y resultó que tenían tanto miedo como yo!_

 _Subimos al árbol detrás de casa y te pusiste a llorar mientras yo te hacia una trenza, después te abrace y puse mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y besaste mi frente. Fue la primera vez que tus labios tocaron mi piel, Emma, y se sintió tan bien._

 _\- ¿por qué no dejas de venir un tiempo? No quiero que te regañen o peor, que te castiguen o cosas así. – eso había sido lo más estúpido que dije en mi vida, porque ya tenías 17 años como para que te castigaran… pero eran nuestros padres._

 _\- No quiero. No te quiero dejar, Regina– dijiste desesperada y me miraste a los ojos._

 _Y la garganta se me ciñó tanto que creí que iba a dejar de respirar. Me apretaste la mano y volviste a mirar tus pies colgar a dos metros y medio del suelo. Sólo intenté respirar con normalidad y te volví a abrazar. Mamá nos observaba desde la cocina. Ella no quería que ninguna de las dos se fuera, nunca lo quiso._

 _Tus padres llamaron a casa desesperados y les dije que quería hablar con ellos, que por esa noche dormirías en casa. Que estabas muy nerviosa y creo que aceptaron de buena gana al oír a mi mamá decirles que todo estaría bien._

 _Dormiste en mi cuarto, conmigo, dormimos en la misma cama y te abracé entre sueños. Desperté con el aroma a dulce de tu cabello que se desperdigaba por mis almohadas, y tú roncabas, Emma. Me pegué más a ti y quise llorar porque se sentía tan correcto que estuviéramos juntas, se sentía algo que jamás volví a sentir en mi vida._

 _Despertaste cuando yo entré a mi cuarto ya vestida y con una taza de leche con café._

 _\- Buenas, superhéroe._

 _Te sentaste mientras frotabas tus ojos y me senté junto a ti, dándote la taza y acomodándome contra tu hombro._

 _\- ¿nunca me vas a dejar?_

 _\- Jamás – susurré contra tu cuello mientras te miraba cruzado y sonreíste con esa calidez de cuando te sientes segura._

 _Bebiste el líquido mientras yo jugaba con tu cabello e intentaba hacer una trenza con el mío. ¡Y me salió! Mi cabello quedo trenzado con el tuyo, al menos unos cuantos mechones y tú te sorprendiste porque apenas podías hacer esas desastrosas trenzas._

 _\- Vamos a tu casa, te bañas y todo y hablamos con tus papás._

 _\- No lo creo…_

 _\- ¿te han dicho que soy mala influencia acaso?_

 _\- Nada de eso…-me besaste la frente y me abrazaste, la trenza se deshizo y aspiraste mi perfume como buscando fuerza – Vamos._

 _Subimos a tu bici y fuimos a tu casa. Tus padres me miraban raro… y creo que fue la única vez que fui fuerte por las dos, Emma. Me senté junto al cochecito de Neal y jugué con el mientras tú te duchabas._

 _\- Nosotros… - había intentado hablar tu padre pero negué con la cabeza y se calló._

 _\- Tienen miedo… yo también… pero si nos separan créanme que va a ser duro para ambas, más para Emma porque ella empezó con esta amistad. Ya se le fue Elsa, no dejen que su hija se siga sintiendo sola. No soy quién y lo sé, pero quiero mucho a Emma y soy capaz de defenderla hasta que me muera._

 _Tus padres lo aceptaron y volví a centrarme en Neal cuando la voz de tu madre me saco de mi ensimismamiento._

 _\- No quiero que sufra, Regina._

 _No contesté, sentía que si hablaba iba a romperme tal cual estoy ahora, porque no era capaz de mantener esa promesa ni para mí misma. Pero te amaba tanto, Emma, que solo asentí. Cuando saliste tus padres se disculparon contigo y tú con ellos por haberte escapado de casa, y todo se había olvidado._

 _Era finales del verano cuando fuimos a la playa, ¿te acuerdas de ese día? Ese día nos besamos, ese día terminé de ceder a ti, Emma._

 _Yo iba colgada de tu espalda, tú llevabas tu bici del otro lado y el silencio se rompía por las gaviotas gritando cerca de los riscos. Te miré y luego miré al frente. Tú hiciste lo mismo y nos detuvimos cerca del puerto, tu bici cayó y me tomaste el rostro mientras yo abría los labios para recibir los tuyos. Aun tu sabor, el sabor de ese beso esta en mi boca, Emma. Me separe de ti y te miré a los ojos antes de sentir como las lágrimas caían con fuerza por mis mejillas._

 _\- Tengo tanto miedo como tus padres hace dos meses, Emma. Tengo mucho miedo._

 _Me abrazaste y alejaste los miedos al menos por un rato._

 _Volvimos a casa y decidiste que te ibas a quedar, y estuvimos hasta las tres de la mañana en el árbol, abrazadas. Tus manos me frotaban los brazos y la espalda, y yo me sentía tan en casa, tan donde realmente pertenezco, me sentía tan tuya. Aun lo soy._

 _¡EL DIA QUE LES DIJIMOS! Oh Dios, fue tan desastroso. Llevábamos un mes cuando les dijimos, ¿si te acuerdas?_

 _Me senté frente a los cuatro y tú te pusiste detrás de mí. Llevabas esa horrible chaqueta roja, créeme, la odio, y tomaste aire._

 _\- Regina y yo estamos juntas –dijiste y nadie contestó. Después de unos diez minutos tu madre abrió la boca._

 _\- Claro, son amigas._

 _\- No, mamá. Estoy con Regina como pareja._

 _\- Como pareja de estudio, ¿no? – había dicho mi padre que estaba tan pálido como Morticia Adams._

 _\- Regina y yo nos besamos – explicaste haciendo piquitos con tus manos y uniéndolos. Tu padre cayo hacia tras con los ojos en blanco y tú te pegaste en la frente._

 _Mary Margaret empezó a hacer sonidos extraños, como una foca, mi padre intentaba socorrer a David en lo que se agarraba el pecho. La única que se miraba las uñas, como esperando algo más interesante, era mi madre. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire. Neal empezó a hacer ruidos con su sonajero. Mary se levantó y en un intento de llegar hasta su marido cayó sobre mi papá._

 _\- Bueno, chicas, ¿era solo eso o me tengo que preocupar por otra cosa, como salvar a vuestros padres?- dijo mi madre con los labios fruncido y una ceja alzada, las piernas cruzadas. Vale, dime que no es para amarla._

 _\- No… bueno nosotras… - titubeé y mamá se levantó y tú tiraste de mi para que te ayudara a sentar a tu madre._

 _Me recosté en la estantería de libros del sótano y tú comenzaste a mirar mis vinilos, aunque ya te los conocías todos._

 _\- ¿quieres ir al cine?_

 _\- Estaría bien – acepté. No podía dejar de mirarte, Emma. Tenías el cabello todo desastroso y una pequeña camiseta con el logo de La Estrella De La Muerte en la espalda. Te veías tan bien._

 _Te acercaste y me besaste con cuidado, sonreíste y me abrazaste con fuerza._

 _\- In another life, they will undestand that I can't live without you – tarareaste en mi oreja y reí – vamos a ver si tu madre necesita algo, y nos vamos._

 _Con las manos entrelazadas subimos y todos estaban mirando un partido de futbol._

 _\- Eh… nos vamos. Volvemos en un rato. Vamos al cine cerca de la plaza – murmuré y todos asintieron._

 _\- Llévate un paraguas, el pequeño está en el armario debajo de la escalera. Están anunciando lluvias – dijo mi madre y fui a buscarlo mientras tú te despedías de tus padres._

 _Me abrazaste toda la película y volvimos media hora más tarde porque se te antojaron unos batidos._

 _Volviste con tus padres a casa y me besaste rápidamente cuando te despediste. Mi padre carraspeó y mi mamá sonrió tanto que pensé se rompería la mandíbula._

 _El regresar al colegio nos separó, fuiste a parar a la última división del curso. Te extrañaba tanto, Emma. Y Belle se daba cuenta, buscaba distraerme. Ya sé, solo eran dos módulos cada recreo pero antes estabas ahí, todo el tiempo, me mirabas y… se sentía muy bien._

 _Nuestra primera discusión fue una catástrofe, lo recuerdo bien. Yo iba saliendo de Geografía cuando Ruby me alcanzo y metió su mano bajo mi brazo, como si fuera ella la dama y yo el caballero. Y tú nos viste. Dios, Emma, deberías ver la cara que pusiste y cuando te sonreí me giraste el rostro. A la salida tomaste tu bici y te marchaste. Y me enojé tanto que mamá se enojó conmigo por estar enojada contigo. Y le dije que tú fuiste quien empezó. Y Mary llamó a casa. Parecía que era el fin del mundo o algo así._

 _Ese día, y pese al frio, me quedé en el árbol hasta las dos y algo. Cuando me había cansado de llorar y maldecirte decidí bajar y tú apareciste. Dejaste tu bici recostada bajo el árbol y subiste en silencio junto a mí._

 _\- Soy una idiota – dijiste unos minutos después, tu dedo meñique había recorrido el espacio que lo separaba del mío y los entrelazaste._

 _\- Lo eres. Mucho._

 _Me besaste tiernamente en la mejilla y yo te empuje del pecho. No quería que me miraras a los ojos, no te quería ver, te detestaba tanto Emma, en esos momentos solo quería que te fueras pero no te quería soltar._

 _\- Si vas a estar conmigo, - empecé y tomé tanto aire como fuese posible y te miré. Tenías los ojos rojos e hinchados – tendrás que confiar en mí._

 _\- No te quiero ver con alguien más, me molesta, porque eres mi pequeño tesoro – dijiste y tomaste mi mano, jugando con mis dedos. Aun me mirabas – pero no te puedo prohibir nada. Sólo… quiero que el día que ya no quieras estar conmigo me lo digas, porque me va a doler mucho si estas con alguien a mis espaldas._

 _\- Jamás voy a estar con alguien que no seas tú._

 _Te besé como si sí hubiera un mañana y me agarraste la cara con delicadeza. Fue nuestro pacto, Emma, y no pude cumplirlo. Pero para nosotras, esa noche, aquel pacto era eterno, lo creímos y allí acabó nuestra pelea. Al día siguiente se lo expliqué a Ruby y dijo que eras una imbécil. Ella era de las pocas que sabía, pero pronto las escapadas al baño para besarnos tendrían que parar, y cuando lo hizo el mundo se nos puso en contra, ¿recuerdas? Y pudimos con eso. En ese entonces podíamos con todo._

 _En tu cumpleaños te regalé una gorra con el Pato Lucas y tú dijiste que tu par ya estaba hecho. Esa noche nos besamos hasta el cansancio, pero decidiste que nada pasaría de ahí porque ninguna de nosotras estaba preparada. Y no, querida, yo no lo estaba._

 _\- ¿si sabes que te quiero? – me preguntaste, me mirabas y yo miraba las estrellas._

 _\- ¿tú sabes que te quiero?_

 _Asentiste y yo hice un_ _ **mhm…**_ _luego te abrace. Todos se habían ido de la fiesta que hiciste a eso de las una. Tú y yo seguíamos en el techo de tu casa envueltas en una manta y con cafés y azúcar a nuestro alrededor._

 _\- ¿te gustó tu cumpleaños? – te pregunte medio adormilada y me recosté en ti._

 _\- Mucho. Porque estás tú._

 _Sonreí medio dormida y luego, lo que viene a mi mente, es que amanecí en tu cama toda envuelta en la manta igual que una oruga en su crisálida._

 _\- Venga, Regina, te llevo a casa – dijiste con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Tenías una camiseta negra y un pantalón oscuro. Tu cabello lo llevabas recogido en un prolijo moño sujeto con un broche negro. Tenías ojeras horribles._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – pregunte levantándome rápido y te acaricie la mejilla._

 _\- Mi abuelo murió, Regina – lloriqueaste en mi hombro antes de romperte en mil pedazos entre mis brazos._

 _Y te abracé queriendo reunirte de nuevo, porque sabía que tenía que estar ahí para ti, porque tú me importabas muchísimo y porque tu dolor era el mío._

 _Decidiste pasar el lunes y martes en casa aunque yo tuve que volver al colegio. Dije que avisaría y tú me besaste cien veces cada día antes de irme. Mamá ahora me contó que le dijiste que agradecías mucho que yo existiera, porque era tu fuerza y tus ganas de seguir. Ahora sabes que tú fuiste la mía. Que yo siempre fui una débil._

 _Cada día después del colegio volvíamos a casa, algunas de ellas pasábamos por la tuya a recoger ropa y te quedabas conmigo. Mamá me presionaba para que le contase si habíamos hecho algo y le respondía que no, ¿y sabes que hacia? Se quejaba._

 _Luego de eso, a finales de otoño, decidiste que seríamos como Thelma and Louise, que recorreríamos el mundo en tu bicicleta. Me juraste eso mientras corrías conmigo cargada en tus espaldas, y la gente nos miraba. Una vez en tu casa pusiste música, The Smith, y te dije que la cinta me había encantado. Me la regalaste al día siguiente acompañada de una pequeña nota._

 _ **Créeme que te regalaría mi corazón si también te encantara.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

 _ **Pd: no le digas esto a mamá.**_

 _ **No quiere que ande regalando órganos por ahí.**_

 _El día anterior a mi cumpleaños me llevaste del colegio a rastras y paramos frente a una casa de tatuajes. Emma, fue lo más loco que las dos hicimos. Elegimos dos No me olvides, de color amarillo tú y yo una violeta. Tú te la hiciste en la izquierda y yo en la muñeca derecha… Salimos de allí tan felices que no nos imaginábamos la que nuestros padres la montarían por ello. Estuvimos sin vernos dos semanas. ¡Fue horrible! Mis padres me llevaron a control médico y la sangre y demás daba limpio. Dice que tenían miedo de que estuviésemos usando drogas. Les dije que mi única droga era una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules tirando a verde. Y lo comprendieron._

 **Ahora, aunque dudo que te interese, tengo una bonita pluma que me sigue recordando a las aves, a los cisnes y a ti, Swan. Hay días, y creo que es la mayoría de ellos, que pongo la cinta de The Smith y miro mi tatuaje, y suspiro. Sí, no te vanaglories, aunque no importa quién sea yo, pero ya te he dicho que aun suspiro pensando en ti. De hecho, cualquiera lo haría.**

 **He cambiado la no me olvides porque te olvide por unos minutos Emma, y no me parecía justo seguir siendo hipócrita con la vida llevándola como si nada hubiese pasado. Ahora tengo la pluma que para mí significa esperanza. Porque una pluma cayó sobre mi cara una tarde de otoño cuando te vi a lo lejos y sentí esperanzas, no sé de qué, pero las sentí.**

 _En la noche de fin de año escolar, el día de la fiesta de la secundaria fue cuando descubrí lo bonito que se sentían tus labios. Decidimos ir, disfrutar un rato y volvimos a mi casa, ¡y lo hicimos! Aun me tiemblan las manos al recordar tu ternura, Emma. Y tu sabor no sale de mi mente, tengo las papilas gustativas impregnadas de ti._

 _\- Wow – dijiste, acurrucada contra mí, solamente en tus bragas, que habías recuperado del velador._

 _\- Sí… Wow – suspire y mis dedos dibujaron patrones en toda tu espalda._

 _Esa noche dormimos poco, porque en cada oportunidad que teníamos volvíamos a hacerlo, una y otra vez. Las sabanas quedaron húmedas de sudor y placer, Emma y mamá se quejó cuando las llevé a lavar._

 _\- Me hubieras avisado – dijo con la ceja alzada. Ahí tienes de dónde saqué esa maña._

 _\- Mamá… - suspiré._

 _\- Que te ha dejado un regalito – me dijo antes de retirarse del cuarto de lavado de casa._

 _Solo fruncí el cejo antes de volverme al espejo y encontrarme con un chupón debajo de la oreja. Tuve que andar con una polera todo el día, aunque cada que podía lo acariciaba y sonreía ante la sensibilidad que quedó, que recordaba cómo había aparecido eso ahí._

 _Empezar la universidad y tú meterte a la policía fue un quebradero de cabeza. ¿Verdad que sí? Discutíamos por todo, yo me enojaba porque todos te veían con ropas ajustadas y yo lo hacía muy poco; tú te enojabas porque yo andaba con propuestas por todos lados. Aunque agradecías que Killian hubiera ido a parar a mis clases para protegerme. Recuerdo uno de los fines de semana en mi cuarto en el campus. Llegaste toda mojada por la lluvia de primavera y te dejé entrar con cara de pocos amigos._

 _\- Mira que eres idiota – te había dicho, ayudándote a quitarte la camiseta y la demás ropa._

 _\- Te quería ver – te pusiste esos ojos de perro mojado y esta vez no había sido literalmente._

 _\- Yo iba para casa en unas horas, Emma._

 _\- Pero yo te quería ver ya – insististe y reí. Ya no estaba enojada._

 _Te abracé, tu cuerpo desnudo y húmedo pegándose a mí. Te sentías tan cómoda, Emma. Te diste un baño mientras yo preparaba la cena y cenamos en el sofá, abrazadas y comentándonos nuestras respectivas semanas. Para en ese entonces ya estábamos en nuestros 23, ambas a punto de recibirnos. ¿En qué momento habían pasado cinco años? Creímos que éramos nuestro para siempre._

 _El verano de ese año Ruby se casó con August, y yo fui su dama de honor y tú eras mi babeadora particular. Me tomaste fotos durante todo el casamiento, unas quince antes de irnos de casa. Decías que parecía una musa. Esa noche, entre tus brazos en la azotea de tu casa me propusiste irnos a vivir juntas y yo acepte encantada. Un mes después me fuiste a buscar a casa y salimos, ahora tenías una bicicleta más grande y con portaequipaje. Fuimos a la playa, y me engañaste tan bien, Emma, que no note tus nervios en toda la tarde. Hasta que fuimos a la pequeña casa de un barrio residencial. Dijiste que te gustaría criar a nuestros hijos allí y no sé de donde sacaste un anillo de compromiso. Y cito textualmente tus palabras._

 _\- Ya sé que tal vez mi bicicleta no vaya a combinar con este lugar, que el usar remeras dos talles más grandes no quede tan delicado junto a esos vestidos tan divinos que tú usas, pero esa combinación en una pequeña niña no me molestaría. No me molestaría que se pareciese a ti y que tuviera tus ojos, que sonriera sarcástica y que cuando fuera grande elevara la ceja como tú. Porque sería nuestra familia, una familia que quisiera formar contigo si aceptas ser mi esposa. ¿quieres, Regina?_

 _Para ese entonces yo estaba llorando a lágrima viva y la gente que pasaba por la acera se detenía a observarnos. Te abracé sin decirte nada y cerraste los ojos, sentía tu corazón latir tan fuerte contra mi pecho, respirabas agitadamente y yo no dejaba de llorar._

 _\- Claro que sí, SuperGirl – dije contra tu cuello y reíste tan fuerte, Emma. Tan fuerte que todos allí debieron escucharlo._

 _Nuestras madres se pusieron a llorar frente a ambas noticias y tu padre se volvió a desmayar, solo que esta vez nadie lo socorrió salvo tu hermano que lo movía con la punta del pie viendo si reaccionaba._

 _Nos íbamos a casar en cuando termináramos nuestros estudios. Aún quedaba un año, y ahí llegue yo a arruinarlo todo._

 _Katherine apareció, Emma y… no, no es mejor que tú, jamás lo será, pero ella fue el más grande error de mi vida. Y no te pude ocultar nada. Porque habíamos hecho un pacto que no cumplí. Aún recuerdo tus ojos verdes perder su brillo._

 _\- Emma… - mi voz se rompía en cada letra y cuando quisiste abrazarme yo te rechacé._

 _\- ¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _\- Soy un asco-gruñí, frotándome los brazos y levantándome. Entonces viste mis bolsos junto a la puerta de la cocina – Lo siento, Emma, lo siento mucho._

 _Me miraste y cuando me aleje en busca de mis cosas creo que lo entendiste. Me miraste hasta que alcancé la puerta y hablaste. Ya tus ojos eran oscuros y no tenías expresión. Me rompí en miles de pedazos, quede hecha polvo por mi propia culpa._

 _\- Lo siento por ti, Regina._

 _Y me fui. Mamá me echó la bronca más grande del mundo, mi padre me dijo que era una idiota y volví al campus de la universidad antes de seguir oyendo insultos que sé me merecía. Saque algunas de las cosas que dejaste en mi cuarto y te las envié. No tenía fuerzas para ir a dártelas yo misma. Y todo empeoró cuando en la fiesta de recepción, fuiste por Killian y me viste junto a Katherine. Fue en los bancos de afuera, estábamos discutiendo y tú lo sabes. Me conoces, pero ese día preferiste no hacerlo y pasaste frente a nosotras a propósito. Tenías un auto, un horroroso auto amarillo y te marchaste de mi vida completamente Emma. Fue duro. Y yo tuve la culpa de ello…_

 _Sé que no te importa, pero Katherine estaba insistiendo que después de aquella siesta en mi cuarto, deberíamos ser algo y le confesé que había roto contigo por nuestra culpa, que ella solo fue un error y que ahora la culpa era el único sentimiento que albergaba en el alma. Y se enojó, me abofeteó y se fue furiosa. Y yo me eché a llorar como una posesa, Ruby que lo vio todo me tomo de los hombros, me arreglo el cabello y me saco de allí. Recuerdo haber despertado en el departamento que compartían August y ella. Estaba envuelta en una manta y Ruby estaba sentada junto a mí con una taza de café._

 _\- Esto es un caos._

 _\- Me quiero morir – suspiré, hundiéndome más entre las almohadas de la cama – es hora de que me vaya, no tienes por qué tenerme aquí. No valgo nada – gruñí y ella me zarandeó._

 _\- Tú vales mucho, aunque eres imbécil, la peor de todas._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y después dije con un nudo en la garganta._

 _\- Me odia._

 _\- Nop – negó, dándole un sorbo a su café-, créeme que todos queremos que te odie, Regina. Pero saca fuerzas no sé de dónde para seguir yendo a los lugares que solía ir contigo. Va al patio de comidas. Escucha a The Smith… aun toca su tatuaje y sonríe._

 _Me sentí la peor persona del mundo porque estarías pasándola fatal, y Ruby no negó ese hecho aunque dijo que eras fuerte, y eso me hizo admirarte aún más. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo recuerdo todo esto tan vívidamente porque es mi historia contigo y deseo tener una máquina del tiempo para corregir todos mis errores, todos mis deslices, pero como siempre te dije y no me escudo tras ello, soy la débil, la que cae ante todo. No quería romperte el corazón, porque yo te amaba tanto Emma. Cedí casi a todo por ti, pero no cedi a ser fuerte ante las tentaciones. No cedi a mantenerme firme por nuestro amor, por nuestra historia. No quería que te vayas, no me quise ir nunca, pero solita saqué mi boleto a lo que sería un adiós para siempre. No debí haber disfrutado todos esos maravillosos momentos. No debí arruinarlo con mis deseos de ir más allá. No debí dejar que me besaras esa tarde en la playa. No debí enamorarme de ti y dejar que mi corazón y tus anhelos planeasen una vida entera cuando sabía que te perdería. En el fondo lo sabía. Mis miedos lo sabían. Debí haberme callado tal vez, pero hubiera sido peor porque hubiese seguido cayendo teniéndote a mi lado. Y prefiero haber caído una sola vez, tan fuerte como para resquebrajarme por todos lados; aunque eso contara con un daño colateral: tus sentimientos, y no caer y caer, caer mil veces y terminar lastimándote aún más. No debí ser débil y lo fui. No debí romper el pacto y no debí apagar la luz de tus ojos._

 _Y definitivamente no debí dejar que te enamoraras de mí,_

 _No debí aceptar ir al patio de comidas,_

 _No debí aceptar tu barra de maní._

 _No debí aceptar tu amor, Emma, y lo siento._

 _ **Bien, Emma, estarás leyendo esto supongo que mucho tiempo después de que se lo entregué a Ruby. Pero quiero que sepas que después de estos años, después de resguardarme dentro de una coraza construida a base de inseguridades, haberme hecho a la idea de estar sola para siempre me volví a enamorar. Si, de ti. Te vi otra vez hace unas semanas en el subterráneo. Ibas canturreando, tus ojos tienen otro brillo, uno más intenso y supongo te habrás enamorado de nuevo. Y espero que te enamores de cualquier persona que no tenga como nombre oculto Regina Mills. Los años lejos de mí te han sentado de maravilla. Para la última parada bajaste corriendo mientras hablabas por teléfono y se te cayó la cartera y yo corrí a por ella para decirle a alguien que te la devolviera pero ya no estabas. Encontré una foto de ti con un bebé, pensé que era el de Ruby cuando recién nació y ella me dijo que no. Que Grace no era ese bebé. Casi me echo a llorar cuando me dijo que era tu hijo y me mostró fotos de él. Ya tiene seis años, me dijo que te embarazaste de un muchacho bueno y educado, pero que terminaron pronto porque no supo aguantar la carga de una esposa y un hijo. Hasta te voy a ser sincera; me sentí jodidamente bien al saberlo, que una angustia me atacó al instante por egoísta. Sólo espero que tú y Henry sean felices juntos, te lo mereces por ser una mujer tan fuerte. Te mereces que todo el mundo te defienda, que todo el mundo cuide de ti. Te amo, Emma, y está bien si no lo crees. Ya nadie puede creerme y prefiero andar con la boca callada por ello pero ahora mismo no puedo y te lo repito: te amo, te amo, te amo.**_

 _ **Sé feliz, SuperGirl, es todo lo que anhelo en esta vida.**_

 _ **Regina Mills, 13 de Abril de 2008.**_

\- ¿Dónde está, Ruby? – insistió la rubia mientras doblaba las hojas con lágrimas en los ojos y unos sollozos increíbles.

\- Emma, ella no quiere que la busques, ell…

\- ¡RUBY LUCAS DONDE COÑO ESTA REGINA! – gritó Emma, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes – porque si no me lo dices ahora mismo yo…

\- Está dando clases en el colegio del centro. Sale en veinte minutos – soltó rápidamente la morena mirando el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde.

Emma cogió su chaqueta roja y las cartas, corriendo escaleras abajo. No iba a esperar un segundo más. No más. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente y autos y más de una vez se dedicó a maldecirlos a todos. Una y diez. Busco estacionamiento y bajo corriendo. Quedaba cerca de la escuela de Henry, así que no se iba a perder. Más de una docena de personas se quejó cuando se los llevó por delante pero todo valió la pena cuando se encontró frente a la secretaria del establecimiento.

\- Yo eh… ¿la señora Mills? – preguntó rápidamente a una chica que estaba tras un monitor.

\- ¿perdón?

\- ¿en qué curso está la señora Mills?

\- ¿para que la necesita?

\- Es urgente – se desesperó Emma pasando de un pie al otro.

\- Bien… - accedió con el cejo fruncido y miro los horarios – segundo piso. Salón 19. Literatura. Está a punto de salir – pero para cuando termino de hablar ya no quedaba rastro de Emma en el pasillo, sólo el retumbar de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras.

Su corazón parecía desbocarse mientras buscaba los números. 10, 15… 19. Se acomodó el cabello rápidamente, alisó su chaqueta y tomó aire con fuerza para después soltarlo y encontrarse más tranquila. Mentira. No estaba tranquila. Apenas abrió la puerta y oyó la inconfundible voz de Regina tras la placa de madera.

\- Y entonces, bajo su mirada color azul, su corazón se aceleró al oír la pregunta de…

\- ¿quieres ir al patio de comidas del centro comercial el sábado?

Regina casi juraba haber estado a punto de romperse el cuello por la velocidad con que giró hacia la puerta. Los ojos azul marino le sonreían nerviosos, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y esa horrible chaqueta roja. Tomo aire repetidas veces, los ojos de sus alumnos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó con la voz quebrada y la joven frunció la boca en una sonrisa – pero…

La rubia se acercó a ella y le quitó el libro de la mano, girándose a los alumnos. Regina seguía estática y con los ojos puestos en ella.

\- Hola, soy Emma Swan – empezó jugando con el libro entre sus manos-, y quiero decirles que dejen los libros y salgan a buscar a alguien que les revolucione la vida. Pregunten si aceptarían ir al cine, a bailar, pregunten qué les gusta y a qué son alérgicos. Porque muy pocas veces te encuentras en la vida gente que te de la vueltas patas para arriba. Busquen a alguien que quiera estar con ustedes horas y horas mirando el cielo. Que sepa cuál es tu estrella favorita y la razón de todos tus fetiches. Aprendan a vencer miedos. Aprendan a caerse y levantarse, aprendan a amar – susurró antes de girarse a la mujer que le había robado la vida – aprendan a ser los superhéroes de alguien.

Regina se lanzó a su cuello en un llanto silencioso y la rubia lo entendió. No necesitaba más. Ya estaban en casa de nuevo, ya nadie tendría que irse. No esta vez. Y todos lo sabían.

 **Bueno, es mi primer one shot, espero que les guste y desde ya muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias a mis betas, ustedes saben quienes son.**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
